Bitter Sweet Reunions
by Fastestthingalive94
Summary: It has been 3 years since she last saw him. What will happen when she sees him again?, will it end in disaster or will it ignite an old flame that has been burning for much to long.
1. Looking Back

My first attempt at a Yu-gi-oh fic

Don't forget to Read and Review

Hope you enjoy it! :D

FTA

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh and all of its characters and cards are the official properties of Kazuki Takahashi.

"Bitter Sweet Reunion"

Written by Fastestthingalive 94

Chapter 1 "Looking Back"

The city lay still and silent. It was nearing 4 o'clock in the morning and everyone was enjoying a good night's sleep. Well everyone except for Alexis Rhodes.

Alexis sat at her desk, frantically scribbling down words on a sheet of paper.

"_Ugh, why do I always leave things till the last minute?" _She thought to herself.

She had moved to America after graduating 3 years ago from Duel Academy to become a Duel Analyst. Alexis hadn't changed much over the years she was still as beautiful as ever. Long blonde hair with the same colored eyes, although not wearing her signature Obelisk Blue Uniform she would always wear a blue hair-clip as compensation.

However one thing certainly did change she was now a teacher in the North American branch of Duel Academy and was busy preparing her lesson plan to show to the Vice Principal tomorrow. A strand of hair fell over her eyes as she stretched her arms wide and yawned.

"_Just a little bit more and I can hit the hay"_

She got up and clumsily made her way to a bookshelf to pluck the last book to finish her work. She reached out and pulled at it. This however resulted in a great many books falling from the shelves. She sighed and began to pick them up, while she was doing so one in particular caught her eye. It was a crimson colored book with dabs of golden here and there, the title on the cover read 'Duel Academy Yearbook'. She simply picked it up and brought it to her desk.

She had forgotten all about her Lesson Plan and simply began to turn page after page with a smile which kept getting wider and wider. Eventually she stopped at a page where the class picture was displayed. She looked at the sea of familiar faces and wondered how quickly time has gone by, it seems like only yesterday she was 'Queen of the Obelisk Blue Dorms'.

She had not had much contact with everyone after they graduated except for Atticus of course. She leaned back on her chair and closed her eyes thinking of the good old days.

Suddenly her eyes shot open.

"_That's it a reunion. Nothing to big just the old gang back together. I could invite Syrus and Chazz and Blair and Zane and…." _She thought out loud and came to an abrupt halt.

She turned the page and found a picture of young man with chocolate brown hair, in his traditional red blazer with a smile etched upon his face.

"_That smile it was always so contagious_" Alexis couldn't help but smile when she saw it.

"Jaden… "

Her heart gave a slight jump as she whispered his name.

* * *

Well looks like we have a Class reunion in the works

This should be interesting

Read and Review :D

Hope u liked it

FTA


	2. Duels and Invitations

Here it is. Since Chapter 1 was so notoriously short

I thought I'd write two of them today.

Enjoy!

"Bitter Sweet Reunions"

Written by Fastestthingalive94

Chapter 2 "Duels and Invitations"

"Hey! Are you Jaden Yuki?" said a gruff and demanding voice

A young man with brown hair sat up from the patch of green grass he was laying on and yawned.

"Yeah that's me" He said while rubbing his eyes

"Well on your feet. I challenge u to a duel"

"Yeah and just who might u be?" Jaden replied

"I'm Rex Raptor. I used to be one of the best duelists in the world, a multi-time regional champ before I was defeated by…..never mind let's just duel"

Rex wore a green jacket and a red hat, with a strand of purple hair amongst his long brown hair.

Jaden snickered a bit before replying

"Well since you 'used' to be one of the best, I take it you aren't now"

Rex snarled at him

"Once I beat one of Duel Academy's former best students, I'll be back on top"

Jaden scratched his head and wiped some loose blades of grass from his crimson blazer.

"I don't see how beating me will do that but I never back down from a challenge. Let's Duel"

Both players activated their Duel Disks and their Life point Meters went up to 4000.

"Ok I'll start things off" said Jaden

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack mode"

(ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400)

"I'll also throw down a facedown and call it a turn"

"Alright my move"

Rex drew his card and smirked.

"I activate the special effect of the Gilasaurus in my hand. You see now Jaden I can special summon it from my hand and I happen to have two copies"

(ATK: 1400 DEF: 400) x2

"Normally you'd get to summon a monster from your graveyard but sadly you don't have any. Now since I haven't normal summoned this turn I sacrifice my two Gilasaurus to summon Tyrant Dragon"

(ATK: 2900 DEF: 2500)

"Now Attack Sparkman"

"Not so fast Rex, I play my trap Hero barrier. This negates the attack of one of your monsters targeting an Elemental Hero on my side of the field"

Just as the giant dragon had opened fire a blue barrier had come between it and its target. Rex gritted his teeth.

"Think you're so smart do ya? I play Confiscation. I pay 1000 points to send a card from your hand to the Graveyard"

(Rex: 3000)

Rex spied Jaden's hand carefully and knew exactly which card he wanted to send to the grave.

"I choose your Elemental Hero Neos"

Jaden discarded Neos to the graveyard, as Rex beamed at his accomplishment. He played one card faced down and ended his turn.

"My move and I activate O-Oversoul. Now I can special summon a normal Elemental Hero from my graveyard, so say hello to Elemental Hero Neos"

Neos appeared and took his place next to Jaden.

(ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000)

"Now I play the field spell Skyscraper"

Suddenly huge buildings erupted from the ground below them. The green field where they stood was now a city. Rex looked around bewildered.

"You see now if an Elemental Hero attacks a monster with more Attack points, its own attack points increase by 1000"

Rex cringed at Jaden's words.

"Now go Neos"

(ATK: 3500)

In an instant Jaden's Neos had sliced Rex's Dragon into nothingness.

(Rex: 2400)

"But wait its not over yet, Sparkman attack Rex directly"

Sparkman flew up high ready to attack when Tyrant Dragon appeared in front of it.

"What? I thought I destroyed it"

Rex laughed and exclaimed

"You did but I activated my Call of the Haunted trap card. It allowed me summon back my monster"

"Fine I'll place one more card facedown and end my turn"

"Time for me to end this Jaden"

Rex drew his card.

"I activate Pot of Greed which lets me draw 2 cards. Now I special summon my final Gilasaurus and sacrifice it to summon Twin-Headed Fire Dragon"

(ATK: 2200 DEF: 1700)

"Now I play Mystical Space Typhoon. Say goodbye to your Skyscraper."

The giant city began to crumble and the lush green meadow retook its place.

"Now Tyrant Dragon attack his Neos."

Jaden's Neos was engulfed in flames.

(Jaden: 3500)

"Now for Tyrant Dragon's special ability after he attacks if another monster is present on your side of the field it can attack again. Now destroy Sparkman."

(Jaden: 2200)

"Looks like I win. Twin-Headed Fire Dragon attack Jaden directly"

"Hold on I activate my facedown card Hero Spirit"

Suddenly Sparkman appeared and shielded Jaden from the attack.

"What's going on?"

"You see Hero Spirit activates when u destroy one of my Elemental Heroes and with it I can make battle damage from one attack zero this turn"

"Grrr fine whatever next turn your history"

Jaden drew his card.

"I activate my Pot of Greed, now I'm gonna draw 2 cards"

Jaden's mouth curved into a smile as he looked at his cards.

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in attack mode"

(ATK: 800 DEF: 2000)

Rex nearly fell over from laughter

"Man I guess Duel Academy must have had zero standards if u were the top student. I mean summoning such a weakling in attack mode against my monsters.'

"Well then let me show how high Duel Academy's true standards are first hand. I activate the spell card Miracle Fusion. I remove the Sparkman in my graveyard and the Clayman on my field to summon the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant"

(ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500)

"Now for his special ability, when he's summoned he can destroy a monster with fewer attack points than himself"

Instantly Thunder Giant destroyed Rex's Twin-Headed Fire Dragon.

"I'm not done yet, I activate Monster Reborn to summon back Elemental Hero Neos"

Neos appeared again and stood next to Jaden.

(ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000)

"Now for my final card I play H-Heated Heart. This increases Neos' attack points by 500"

(ATK: 3000)

"Neos attack Tyrant Dragon"

Once again Neos destroyed Rex's Tyrant Dragon.

(Rex: 2300)

"Oh yeah by the way Thunder Giant destroyed your dragon due to its special ability, meaning he still has an attack left"

"Th-this can't be happening. I can't lose to you"

"Well guess what you just did. Thunder Giant attack Rex directly"

Thunder Giant fired a wave of electricity at Rex sending him flying of his feet.

(Rex: 0)

"I can't believe this. We aren't done here Jaden, I'm gonna pursue an everlasting vengeance. I won't stop until you're buried like a fossil"

Rex got back to his feet and was shocked to see Jaden back in his original position sound asleep.

"Hey listen to me when I threaten you"

Jaden just snored loudly. Rex just yelled in frustration and stormed off in a huff.

Several hours passed before Jaden woke up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes until his gaze fixed upon a fat, badge cat with brown stripes.

"Hey there Pharaoh"

Jaden lightly stroked Pharaoh's fur, he purred as Jaden did so. Suddenly he spat out a yellow orb which manifested itself into the spirit of Professor Banner.

"Hey there teach"

"Hello Jaden, I managed to see that last duel very impressive. You're getting better and better with each duel"

"Yeah well after facing off against whack jobs bent on world domination, not to mention the very embodiment of darkness itself you tend to pick up a few things"

The both shared a good laugh.

It had been 3 whole years since Jaden graduated from Duel Academy. Since then he had been travelling the world, trying to unite people and duel spirits. Lately he was thinking about his days at Duel Academy, all his old teachers, classmates and friends. He didn't even say goodbye to any of them properly, he just wasn't one for such a sad sort of thing. He pulled out the piece of paper all of his friends had written notes on and proceeded to read each one. He stopped when he reach Alexis'

"_Let's meet again someday" _he thought to himself as he read Alexis' note.

Suddenly the knapsack next to him began to vibrate violently causing Jaden to jump. He dug through its contents to find the source, his old Academy issued P.D.A (Personal Duel Assistant). Jaden didn't even know he still had it.

"That's weird"

"What is it Jaden" asked Banner

"I just got some mail from…Alexis Rhodes!" Jaden exclaimed

Just then the spirit that was bonded with Jaden's soul Yubel appeared and sat next to him.

"Looks like someone's cheeks are going redder than his jacket" said Yubel

"Oh shut up" Jaden replied with a slight hint of a blush

He opened the mail up and began to read through it.

"Looks like she's organizing a reunion"

"That's wonderful, when do we leave?" inquired Banner

"We're not going Professor"

"Wait Why not?"

"Because I haven't seen or talked to them for 3 years, I mean I don't know how much they've changed, how much I've changed…."

"Jaden your worried whether or not they are still your friends?"

Jaden nodded.

"Oh Jaden my boy, they love you. They can never stop being your friends. Why I bet the first thing they asked Alexis when she invited them is whether or not you're coming."

Jaden smiled at Banner's comment

"Besides you never did leave them, you were always with them in here" Banner pointed to his heart.

"Well we had better get a move on then if we are gonna make it in time for the reunion"

Jaden haphazardly packed his knapsack again. Banner smiled and turned back into an orb only to be eaten and swallowed by Pharaoh. Jaden put Pharaoh into the bag as well and smiled at Yubel.

"Go get her tiger" she winked at him.

Jaden blushed again as Yubel disappeared back into his body. He braced himself and began to sprint off into the sunset.

"New York City here we come"

* * *

Phew another Chapter done in the same day

Ok before I get flamed I just want to point out a few things

Tyrant Dragon's special ability makes it so that when its summoned form the grave u must sacrifice a dragon on your field. However I felt without this it suited my story.

Also I used the anime version of thunder giant's effects for the real effect a card must be discarded

I'll try to stick to the rules and real effects as close as possible

Sorry if these tiny changes offended anyone

Anyways I hoped u liked it

Please R&R

FTA


	3. Old faces and New

Hey Guys

Sorry I haven't updated in a few days

Those duels take a while to plan perfectly :P

So here it is Chapter 3

Enjoy

-FTA

"Bitter Sweet Reunions"

Written by Fastestthingalive94

Chapter 3 "Old faces and New"

Alexis tapped her foot.

"_Oh! Where are they?" _she thought to herself.

She was waiting at the arrivals terminal at the airport. Today was the day everyone was going to arrive for the reunion. Alexis began to grow impatient.

"It's been 3 years the least they could do is be on time_" _she said.

"C'mon Sissy give them a break. If you've waited 3 years you could wait 5 more minutes" Atticus called from behind her.

"I told u don't call me Sissy!" she scowled.

"Hey hey chill sis. Don't get all worked up at me just because your nervous to see your old boyfriend again."

"Jaden's not my boyfriend!"

"Funny I don't recall saying it was Jaden" he smiled triumphantly.

Alexis' cheeks flashed red.

"Errr.. yeah I just thought…"

"Hey Alexis!" she was cut off by a familiar voice.

She turned around to see Syrus, Zane, Aster, Jesse and Hassleberry standing there. She ran and hugged each one of them in turn. They all looked the same minus their academy clothes of course. However Syrus had changed drastically. He no longer wore glasses and was significantly taller than her.

"Wow someone's been eating his veggies" she teased

"Yeah well I always was a late bloomer" he said while laughing

They were then cut off by a loud argument.

"Why are you even walking with me?" said one voice

"Because dummy the terminal is that way, which other way would I walk" said another

"Just stay 10 feet away from me. My personal space is a no slacker zone"

"Of all the airlines in the world, I had to be on the same one as you"

Soon the source of all the commotion came into view. It was Blair and Chazz arguing as always. Alexis ran towards them. Chazz caught sight of her and immediately hearts formed in his eyes.

"Alexis!" he ran towards her with his arms wide open.

"It's so good to see you" Alexis exclaimed"

"I know I feel the same way" said Chazz

Just that second Alexis ran right by Chazz and went and hugged Blair. Chazz fell over and began to grumble to himself. Ojama Yellow appeared above him.

"Wow boss you really made a fool of yourself"

"Shut up!" he swatted him away.

"Oh! Hey Chazz I didn't see you there"

Chazz sighed.

"Of course you didn't"

Soon after 2 more familiar faces came into view, Alexis' best friends Jasmine and Mindy.

"Hey Girls! It's been way to long" they all got into a group hug.

"I know right!" said Jasmine.

"We missed you Alexis" said Mindy.

They all giggled together.

Soon after everyone had finished reacquainting themselves they head for the exit, until they came upon a young man with blonde hair flowing till his shoulders. He had green eyes and wore a uniform similar to that of Duel Academy.

"Hey Alexis, sorry I'm late"

He hugged her and also kissed her cheek.

Chazz meanwhile was throwing a fit at this sight. It took the combined efforts of Atticus and Hassleberry to keep him from lunging himself at Micheal.

"How dare you touch my woman!"

"Cool it Chazz I'm not your woman. Everyone this is Micheal a colleague of mine from Duel Academy".

"Hey, nice to finally meet you all" Micheal said

Everyone said their hellos.

"So what exactly do you teach?" Zane inquired

"Oh, I'm head of the Obelisk Blue Dorm and I specialize in Duel Theory and Strategy" replied Micheal

"Very impressive I must say"

Chazz intruded once again

"If you're her colleague why'd you kiss her?"

"Because Chazz we are dating" Alexis said very annoyed

Chazz fell to the floor and started to weep as everyone else let out a collective sigh.

They began to head towards the parking lot when Blair asked with sparkling eyes.

"Is Jaden coming Alexis?"

"Ummm I'm not sure. I had no idea how to contact him so I just left a message on his P.D.A hoping he'd still have it"

Everyone's faces fell; even Chazz seemed to be looking forward to seeing Jaden again.

"I miss him so much" Blair said

"He didn't even say Goodbye properly" Syrus sulked next to her.

"Was he really all that?" Micheal asked Alexis

"Yeah, he was kind, funny and the best duelist you've ever seen. Above all he was the best friend you could ever have. Someone you could always count on to catch you when you fall" Alexis said with shimmering eyes.

"Aw, you guys flatter me to much" A voice came from behind.

Everyone whipped there heads around to see Jaden standing there his signature smile on his face and his eyes glistening with tears.

"Jaden!" Syrus exclaimed as he ran towards him.

"Sarge!" Hassleberry ran to him as well fighting off Syrus to be the first one to meet him.

"What's up Buddy!" Jesse ran too, all of them fighting to get to him first.

They were all flung out of the way and sent crashing to the floor by Blair, who leaped at Jaden and knocked him over.

"Oh my Jaden" she screamed with delight.

Syrus, Hassleberry and Jesse recovered and made their way there and leapt on Jaden too, all of them laughing and rejoicing on seeing their old friend. Alexis, Zane, Atticus, Aster, Mindy and Jasmine watched with smiles on their faces. While Chazz turned his back on them and discretely smiled to himself happy to see his old rival. Jaden met with everyone one by one, finally he reach Alexis.

"Hey Lex thanks for the invite" he beamed at her.

Tears began to fall from her eyes as she punched him hard on his arm.

"Owww! What was that for?"

"That's for leaving without saying Goodbye to me"

He smirked at her and said.

"If I knew you punched this hard believe me I wouldn't have"

She laughed through her tears and hugged him tight.

"Don't ever do that again"

Jaden placed a hand on her shoulder and wiped the tears from her eyes with the other one.

"Don't you worry Lex, I never will"

She smiled widely and blushed lightly.

"Ahem" Micheal cleared his throat.

Alexis snapped back to reality. Micheal moved behind her and kissed her cheek whilst hugging her. Jaden felt a wave of heat and anger fly up and down his spine but he tried to ignore it.

"So this is the infamous Jaden Yuki" he said.

"And you must be the infamous ummm… Joe"

"Micheal"

"Right that was my second guess" everyone chuckled.

"I've heard you know how to handle a deck" Micheal said getting rather annoyed.

"Eh, I get by" Jaden smirked.

"Then how about you and I duel, right here right now"

"Micheal can't this wait?" Alexis said rubbing her forehead.

"Don't worry Lex, its cool. Let's throw down Micheal"

Everyone moved to a clear section of the parking lot. Jaden and Micheal handed each other their deck's and shuffled.

"Is this guy any good Alexis?" Aster asked with intrigue

"Let's just say Jaden better watch out"

Jaden and Micheal took back their respective decks. Jaden extended his hand forward for a handshake and Micheal reluctantly accepted it.

"Good luck Micheal"

"Trust me Jaden you'll it much more than I do" Micheal responded with a sly smile

They each moved a considerable distance from one another and activated their duel disks. Both their Life point meters went up to 4000.

(Jaden: 4000)

(Micheal: 4000)

"Let's Duel" they both exclaimed together.

* * *

Ouch I think someone's a bit Jealous of Jaden

Next time it's Jaden Vs Micheal

You won't want to miss this

Hope u enjoyed

Please R&R

FTA


	4. Face Off

Hey Guys Sorry I haven't updated in a few days

Been kinda busy with friends and all

Well let's get right back to it.

Hope u enjoy it :D

-FTA

"Bitter Sweet Reunions"

Written by Fastestthingalive94

Chapter 4 "Face Off"

(Jaden: 4000)

"I'll start things off Micheal" Jaden said as he drew his card.

"I'll place one card faced down and summon Card Trooper in defense mode."

(ATK: 400 DEF: 400)

"That'll end my turn."

Micheal chuckled a bit before saying.

"Well that was disappointing I expected so much more. Now watch as I go."

Micheal drew his card and smirked.

"I start by activating the spell card Hand Destruction, now we each discard 2 cards from our hands and then draw 2 cards."

Both Micheal and Jaden discarded and drew their cards.

"Now I activate the continuous spell card Six Samurai United. "

"Six Samurai? What are those?" Syrus inquired.

"I'm not sure Syrus I guess we'll just wait and find out" Zane replied.

"Now I summon The Six Samurai – Nisashi"

(ATK: 1400 DEF: 700)

"Now the effect of my Six Samurai United activates now that I've summoned a Six Samurai monster it gains one Bushido Counter"

Micheal's card began to glow brightly.

"A little more on that later, now I activate the spell card Temple of the Kings."

A golden shrine appeared behind Micheal similar to an Ancient Egyptian tomb.

"This card has a special power; normally u can't activate trap cards the same turn that they are set. However thanks to this card that rule no longer applies to me."

"Things aren't looking to good for the Sarge and it's only the first turn." Hassleberry exclaimed.

"I'll say with that temple card of his in effect he can do some major damage. Let's just hope Jaden is as good as we remember." Aster replied.

"Now I set one card faced down Jaden."

A Gold Sarcophagus erupted from Micheal's side of the field.

"Now I activate my set trap card Return of the Six Samurai."

The Sarcophagus shattered into tiny pieces to reveal Micheal's trap card.

"With the effect of this card I can special summon a Six Samurai monster from my graveyard and if you're wondering how that's possible remember the effect of my Hand Destruction. When I discarded 2 cards one of them was this, I special summon The Six Samurai- Zanji."

(ATK: 1800 DEF: 1300)

"Of course since I summoned another Samurai my spell card receives another counter."

Micheal's Six Samurai United card shone even more brightly. He began to chuckle to himself after this occurred.

"Are you impressed Jaden? That is how a real expert plays the game."

Cold beads of sweat began to trickle down Jaden's face.

"_Damn! It's only the first turn and he already has me backed into a corner." _He thought to himself.

"Now Six Samurai Nasashi attack his Card Trooper."

"You activated my Card Trooper's special ability when it's destroyed I can draw one card. That's not all since u destroyed a monster on my side of the field I can also activate this, my Hero Signal."

Jaden's trap card emitted a searchlight with the visible emblem of an 'H'.

"Now I can special summon a level 4 or lower Elemental Hero monster from my deck and I choose Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode"

(ATK: 800 DEF: 2000)

Everyone's faces brightened as Jaden smirked slightly.

"Let's see your Samurai's take down his unbreakable defense."

"Okay if that's what you want Jaden, Six Samurai Zanji attack"

Micheal's Samurai swung its blade and struck Jaden's Clayman and was soon sent flying back.

(Micheal: 3800)

"Why would you do that?"

Michael pointed to Clayman.

"Just watch."

Jaden's Clayman began to glow and was then destroyed instantly.

"What? What have you done?"

"It's my Zanji's special ability, you see when there is another Six Samurai on my field besides him any monster he attacks is instantly destroyed."

Jaden gritted his teeth.

"Did you like that? Then you're going to love this too. I activate my Nasashi's special ability while another Six Samurai is present on my field he can attack twice during the same battle phase. Now go Nasashi attack Jaden directly."

(Jaden: 2600)

"Now to evoke the power of my Six Samurai united card, now I can send it to the graveyard along with its 2 counters and in exchange I can draw 2 cards."

Micheal drew to replenish his nearly depleted hand.

"Finally I place one card faced down and end my turn. Now the adverse effect of my Trap card kicks in. I'm forced to destroy the monster special summoned by it effect, however I do have Zanji's secondary effect if he were to be destroyed I can destroy another Six Samurai I control instead so I destroy Nasashi."

Micheal's monster vanished from sight.

"About time I was scared I'd die of old age before my turn came"

Jaden drew.

"I activate the card Convert Contact. I send Neo-Spacian Grand Mole from hand and Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab from my deck to the graveyard and draw 2 cards."

Jaden drew his two cards and smirked.

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode and I also lay one card faced down."

"Oh I'm so sacred"

Micheal rolled his eyes.

"You better be because now I activate the spell card Miracle Contact. Now I send Neo-Spacian Grand Mole and Flare Scarab along with the Elemental Hero Neos I sent to my graveyard via Hand Destruction's effect to my deck to initiate a triple contact fusion."

Jaden's 3 monsters flew of in the sky after which there was a brilliant flash of light.

"I summon Elemental Hero Magma Neos."

(ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500)

"Now check out his special ability, He gains 400 attack points for every card on the field. That's a total of 6 so he gains 2400 additional attack points."

(ATK: 5400)

"Waitta play Jay" Syrus exclaimed with delight.

"Now Magma Neos attack his Zanji."

Magma Neos created a giant flaming meteor and sent it flying towards Micheal's monster.

"Hold on Jaden I activate the trap card Sakuretsu Armor."

Dark Armor surrounded Micheal's monster and reflected the meteor back towards Neos and destroyed it on the spot.

"As you can guess my Armor destroys a monster when it declares an attack."

"_I can't believe it that's one of my strongest monsters and he took it out without breaking a sweat. I've completely underestimated him." _Jaden thought nervously to himself.

"I end my turn."

"Ok then time for me to end this. I summon The Six Samurai- Irou"

(ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200)

"Now behold Jaden the true power of my Six Samurai's. I special summon Grandmaster of the Six Samurai"

(ATK: 2100 DEF: 800)

"When I control one or more Six Samurai I can special summon him from my hand but the fun doesn't stop there. I now special summon the Great Shogun Shien"

(ATK: 2500 DEF: 2400)

"I can special summon Shien when I have more than 2 Six Samurai monsters. "

Jaden took a few steps back as Micheal's monsters stared him down.

"_Feeling scared Jaden." _Yubel appeared next to him.

"_Haha scared? You serious? We've faced much worse than this and we've always come out on top. There's no need to fear him."_

"Now Irou destroy his Avian."

"Not so fast buddy I activate my faced down Negate Attack, not only does this stop your attack but it ends you battle phase."

"I guess I'll just end my turn then."

"Okay here goes something."

Jaden drew his card.

"I activate the spell card The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh and special summon Winged Kuriboh from my deck in defense mode."

(ATK: 300 DEF: 200)

"_Hey there old friend, lets do this together."_

Winged Kuriboh happily chirped back to Jaden.

"Now I activate the spell car…."

"So sorry Jaden but you can't, due to my Shien's effect you're only allowed to play one spell or trap per turn."

"I'll switch Avian to defense mode and play a card faced down and that's it."

"My turn and I activate Pot of Greed which lets me draw 2 new cards. Well Jaden it's been fun but I think its high time I end this duel. I know all about your little strategy Jaden you're counting on your faced down card to save you along with your Winged Kuriboh's special ability of reducing all damage to 0 once its destroyed. So first I play the spell card Reinforcements of the Army which lets me bring a level 4 warrior from my deck to my hand, and I pick D.D Warrior Lady and I summon her. "

(ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600)

"Why her you ask because of her special ability which lets me remove a monster from the game instead of destroying it and sending it to the graveyard after a battle, so that renders your Kuriboh's ability useless. Now my final card Jaden I play one card faced down."

Another gold Sarcophagus appeared on Micheal's side of the field.

"Now I activate the trap card Trap Stun."

The Sarcophagus exploded again to reveal Micheal's trap card.

"This card negates the effect of all trap cards this turn. In short you lose Jaden. D.D Warrior Lady attack and remove his Winged Kuriboh from the game."

"Oh no my Jaden's gonna lose." Balir cried out.

"Good, about time that Slacker got put in his place." replied Chazz.

Blazz grabbed his neck and got him in a strangle hold

"Don't you dare say that about my Jadey." She exclaimed as Jessie tried to pry her off a panicking Chazz.

"_Come on Jaden you can do this" _Alexis thought to herself

"_Wait…Micheal is my boyfriend… then why am I cheering for Jaden."_

"I win Jaden"

"Not exactly, I play my faced down Transcendent Wings."

"No not that!" Micheal quivered with fear.

"Yup, I discard 2 cards and now my Kuriboh evolves from Level 1 to Level 10. Come on out Winged Kuriboh lv 10."

(ATK: 300 DEF: 200)

"Since it's your battle phase I can now use his special ability. I sacrifice Winged Kuriboh to destroy all monsters you control and that's not all, now u lose life points equal to the combined total of your monsters attack points."

Winged Kuriboh began to shine brightly. The light intensified and eradicated all of Micheal's monsters one by one.

(Micheal: 0)

"And that's Game Micheal." Jaden smirked.

* * *

Lord that took forever to write. :p

But I hope you enjoyed the duel as much as I enjoyed thinking of and writing it.

Don't forget to R&R.

I'll update real soon I promise.

(P.S. the idea for Temple of Kings and Sakuretsu Armor were my own original ones hope u liked them)

-FTA


	5. Soul Searching

I'm backkkkkkk

I'm so so so so sorry for the delay but college aps eat up a big chunk of my time nowadays.

It isn't easy getting into med-school let me tell ya :P

Well let's get right back into it.

Enjoy :)

* * *

"Bitter Sweet Reunions"

Written by Fastestthingalive94

Chapter 5 "Soul Searching"

"That's game Micheal" Jaden smirked striking his traditional victory pose.

For a brief moment there was silence as Micheal fell to his knees in disbelief, his life point counter dropping to zero. After what seemed like hours the silence was broken by an outburst of cheers. It may have taken a while to sink in but soon everyone was celebrating Jaden's hard fought duel victory. Chazz on the other hand was indulging in one of his usual outbursts of bravado.

"I suppose that took some skill but if the Chazz was his opponent Jaden would have never won like that." He exclaimed raising his hand above his head striking a pose of his own

"Yeah that's for sure. He would have had a much easier time against you." Hassleberry replied causing Chazz to fall over and everyone else to snicker.

Micheal gritted his teeth and slammed his fist against the ground. He swore silently under his breath and looked up to see Jaden standing in front of him with his hand outstretched.

"That was some duel. You really know your stuff." He said sincerely with a smile.

Micheal rose to his feet reluctantly grabbing his hand and giving it a tight squeeze. Alexis walked up to Jaden while the others were occupied trying to pull Hassleberry free from a half-nelson that Chazz had gotten him into.

"Well look at you. Just as impressive as ever I see. Glad to see some things never change huh?" she smiled at him.

"You know it." Jaden winked and smirked back.

Alexis turned her attention from Jaden to a seething Micheal.

"See I told you he was good." Micheal's face began to glow red as he turned his head away in a huff.

"Come on Micheal don't be such a sore loser" Alexis elbowed him lightly in the ribs. He grumbled softly before saying.

"I suppose even the Head professor at one of the Best Duel Academies in the world can't control sheer dumb luck. Still a well fought duel none-the-less". Micheal stuck out his hand and gave Jaden a half-hearted pat on the shoulder.

"Listen Alexis I've got some work I have to finish up desperately by tomorrow. So I'll catch up with you later." He exclaimed rather abruptly.

He gave Alexis a quick hug and kissed her cheek, making sure that Jaden had a close up view of it. Micheal shot him a quick glare before turning on his heels and storming off, leaving Jaden and Alexis a bit confused as to what just happened.

Alexis sighed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Sorry about that Jaden. Micheal isn't used to losing you know."

"Nah it's cool I'm used to people getting all mad like that when I beat them. Exhibit A" he pointed towards Chazz who was still causing uproar. He and Alexis both shared a good laugh as they slowly moved towards the others.

_ One long and tedious car ride later…_

"Here we are guys, home sweet home." Alexis announced happily.

Everybody's mouth flung open simultaneously in wonder and awe as they stumbled through the front door.

"A-Alexis t-this is your apartment?." Syrus stammered.

Alexis' apartment was enormous to say the least. A narrow corridor stretched into a seemingly never ending room. It was less like an apartment and more like a magnificent hotel lobby complete with beautiful wooden floors and chandeliers to boot. The walk-in kitchen was a striking blend of polished silver and black. To its left was a matching dinette set accompanied by the largest flat-screen television you could imagine. The real crown jewel however was the centre of the room with an enormous chandelier hanging down from the ceiling and light reflecting from thousands of tiny little mirrors. Below this was an arrangement of couches and sofas all made of smooth, black leather. Adjacent to all this was the pièce de résistance a large window which gave a breathtaking view of the New York City skyline.

Alexis blushed and laughed nervously before saying.

"Yeah well um let's just say it pays off to be a teacher… in more ways than one. I never understood why Crowler complained so much to be honest."

Mindy, Jasmine and Blair squealed with delight and immediately ran inside and planted themselves on the couches getting lost in the hypnotizing beauty of the chandeliers. Chazz, Hassleberry , Syrus and Jessie meanwhile gazed at the ridiculously large television set as if they were in a trance, their eyes twinkling and their mouths still hanging open. Zane, Aster and Atticus pushed passed them and moved towards the window and looked out over the city. Jaden on the other hand still looked around in bewilderment clutching his knapsack. This apartment had to be 15 times bigger than his Slifer Red dorm of old. Alexis noticed him still shocked and giggled softly.

"So do you like it Jaden?" she asked.

"It's amazing I've never seen anything like it Lex." he replied.

She smiled and walked past him, slowly brushing her arm against his over to the quartet of zombies hanging around the T.V. She snapped her fingers bringing them back to reality.

"Come on guys they'll be plenty of time to watch it tomorrow. Now I'm guessing everyone's tired so why not turn in for the night. We can officially start this reunion tomorrow after a good night's rest." Everybody nodded except Hassleberry and Syrus who simply yawned in approval.

"Alright the girls can all bunk with me in my room." Alexis continued.

Mindy and Jasmine got up and ran haphazardly towards Alexis' room.

"Slumber Party!" they both shouted in unison. They were followed by Blair who moved much more slowly sighing and placing a palm on her forehead.

"The rest of you guys can split yourselves amongst the two guest rooms and you big bro can sleep on the couch." She concluded.

"Hey! How come everyone else gets a nice room to sleep in and I get the couch?" he inquired.

"There isn't enough space for all of you guys. Besides they are guests and your well family hence they get preference over you." Alexis replied sticking her tongue out at him.

Atticus sighed deeply looking quite crestfallen. Jaden made his way to him and gave him a light pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Atticus you can take my spot in the room." He said

"Are you sure Jaden?" Atticus asked.

"Of course after 3 years in the Slifer dorm I'd even find a bed of nails comfortable."

Atticus beamed at him and then got engrossed in an already ensuing argument about who gets stuck bunking with whom. Jaden walked back up to Alexis and asked.

"Hey Lexi does this place have a roof?"

Alexis stared at him quizzically before saying.

"Um yeah it does why?"

"I was wondering if you could take me up there." He replied.

Alexis led Jaden up a few flights of stairs still dumbfound by his sudden fascination with her roof. Finally they reached the top and she proceeded to open an old, wooden door which creaked slowly. Alexis' roof was surprisingly simple compared to the lavish apartment below. Jaden expected it to be lined with gold acompanied by fountains left, right and center. What he saw instead was a normal concrete paved roof with a few outdoor lamps. He took in a calming breath of cool night air and slowly made his way to the railing. He poked his head over to see the city streets still bustling with people even this late at night.

"So you gonna tell me why you asked to bring you up here?"

Alexis's voice pierced Jaden's ears breaking him from his momentary trance. Which in turn caused him to slightly fumble his grip on the railing.

"Sorry about that my mind just wandered a bit. Yeah I was wondering if I could sleep out here instead of on the couch."

"Jaden I'm pretty sure my couch is more comfortable than concrete."

Alexis replied pouting slightly causing Jaden to snicker.

"It's not your couch it's just that..."

"That?"

"Ever since I left Duel Academy I've been sleeping outside."

Jaden leaned slightly on to the railing and looked up at the cloudless night sky and continued.

"It's just been me, my sleeping bag and the sky above. There's just something about gazing into the sky at night that gives me a sense of peace. It makes me feel like if I close my eyes right now and fall asleep there wouldn't be anything in the world to trouble me. The moon, the night air…"

"The starless sky, the loud traffic noises, the helicopters…"

Alexis interjected leaning over the railing as well. Jaden turned towards her and smiled.

"Well it may not be perfect but as long as I've got that night sky I'll be happy."

They both looked up to see a stunning full moon casting its light down upon them. Jaden turned his head slightly to catch a glimpse of Alexis bathed in moonlight. Her skin was glowing radiantly while her eyes shimmered with the moon's reflection. He had never taken the time to notice how beautiful she truly was.

"You know Jaden your something else."

Alexis said whilst still staring at the moon.

"What kind of something am I exactly?"

He asked slightly confused.

"Well you're definitely something weird."

"Oh…"

Jaden looked down slightly before feeling Alexis's hand across his face tugging it gently so that it met her eyes.

"But you're also something very sweet."

She smiled at him and slowly turned leaving him standing there alone. As she slowly opened the door she turned back and called out.

"Hey are you gonna at least come downstairs to use the bathroom to get ready for bed? Or would you rather I find you a bush or a tree to feel at one with Mother Nature?"

She giggled and winked at him and he laughed and followed her downstairs with his knapsack slung around his back.

It wasn't long before Jaden walked back upstairs wearing his pajamas. He let out a long yawn and proceeded to pull out and unroll his sleeping bag. Before long he was snuggled inside nice and warm. He looked up at the sky above and let out a long, drawn out sigh.

"You just can't get her out of your head can you?"

Yubel appeared next to him. Jaden just simply turned his back on her.

"You also can't seem to stop thinking about that Micheal guy either. If I were you I'd just tell Alexis how I'm feeling and sweep her right off her feet. Isn't that what you want?"

"Hey Yubel something's been bugging me."

He turned back to her.

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything but why do you want me and Alexis to be together? I mean sure you're not the person you once were, but why are you so keen all of a sudden to let someone else into my life? It's just that it's not like you at all."

"That's where your wrong Jaden it's exactly like me…"

Jaden looked up at her to see her on the verge of tears.

"There's no denying the fact that I love you Jaden. I want to protect you, care for you and keep you happy. Yet despite my best efforts I feel that there is a void within you that I cannot fill. No matter how much I love you I can't be there beside you. I can't hold your hand or breathe in your scent or even hold you in my arms…"

"Yubel…"

"I promised myself that no matter what I would keep you safe and loved. Being one with you I know how you feel about her. I can see a love which I could never feel for myself in your heart. Though you may deny it your soul longs for her, it yearns for her, and it desires her. Only she can fill that void I never could. So I am willing to stand by and let things take their course if it means you'll be happy. If it means that you'll find true love…"

Tears began to roll down her face as she began to sobb lightly into her hands.

"You really are my guardian angel aren't you?"

She looked up to see Jaden smiling at him, his eyes shimmering with tears.

"Listen to me Yubel no matter what happens with Alexis, remember this. No matter where I go in this world I know that there will always be someone by my side. I know that no matter what I'll always feel safe and loved because I'm with you. I often used wonder what life would be like if I had never fused souls with you, but after all we've been through together I wouldn't have had it any other way."

Yubel sniffled and smiled through her tears. She quickly then wiped them clean and said in a hoarse voice.

"Enough with all of this mushy stuff shouldn't you be sleeping? You have things to do tomorrow which would work better if you were awake."

Jaden softly chuckled.

"Goodnight Yubel."

"Yeah whatever goodnight."

She turned her head away and heard another soft chuckle. Before leaving she made the effort of taking one last glance at him. A silver tear in her eye and a smile on her face.

"_She was right. You really are something else."_

She thought to herself before vanishing completely.

Jaden looked up into the depth of the sky. It was calm and peaceful with only the presence of a few silver clouds which had just rolled in. He stared long and hard before smiling and slowly closing his eyes. In his mind he envisioned the image of Alexis bathed in moonlight, smiling at him. He knew in the depths of his heart that nothing would bother him at least not tonight.

* * *

Phew!

That was a long one. Anyways I really really hoped you liked it

I'll do a follow up real soon.

Till Next time!

FTA


	6. Shall we Duel?

Since I've been away for so long I figured I'd write another chapter. :P

Hope you guys like it. :D

Just one quick note before beginning. All the duels featured in my story will follow the rules that are followed in the anime i.e being able to summon monsters in face up defense mode etc. Also the card effects will also follow those of the anime.

Okay so let's get back to it then.

* * *

"Bitter Sweet Reunions"

Written by Fastestthingalive94

Chapter 6: "Shall we Duel?"

A quiet hush had soon descended upon Alexis' apartment. In their beds everyone was blissfully asleep after long and exhausting journeys. However there was one person who wasn't asleep. Alexis tossed and turned in her bed, unable to find the sweet sensation of sleep that had so easily befallen her friends. She turned over to see the clock on the wall strike 4 and sighed softly. After this her sight fixed upon the dark mass that was her ceiling and she began to think to herself.

"_Why can't I get him out of my mind? What's the matter with me?" _

She slammed her pillow on her face and screamed softly into it. After a long pause of silence her attention was diverted by a sparkle emitting from her side table drawer. A beam of moonlight was shining through a small parting in her curtains and was reflecting of the surface of her metalic deck box. Alexis slowly picked it up and stared at it for a moment before lightly holding it close to her heart.

"_I have to know… I have to know now…"_

She got up silently and crept to her closet.

_About 5 minutes later on the roof…_

The night was calm and pleasant. Even the residents of New York finally decided it's time to hit the hay. The only thing cutting through this otherwise peaceful night was the sound of Jaden's gargantuan snoring. If dueling was what Jaden did best sleeping would be a close second. Suddenly a voice echoed throughout the confines of his head.

"Jaden!" Yubel screamed causing him to jolt awake.

"What is it Yubel? You're the one who said I should get my sleep and now you're the one waking me up."

"This is no time to be sarcastic someone's coming" she replied urgently

"What?"

The old door creaked softly as Yubel disappeared and Jaden immediately sprang to his feet.

"Jaden are you awake?" asked Alexis softly

Jaden sat down with a sigh.

"Oh it's just you Alexis. Yeah I kinda am now."

"I'm really sorry to disturb you…"

"It's all good just don't make a habit of it. So what's up?"

"I need to ask you for a favor."

"Really? Well ok then what is it?"

Alexis slowly moved her left arm into the light so Jaden could see it. His eyes widened as he saw her duel disk latched onto her arm.

"Please Duel me."

"Alexis can't it wait till morning?" He asked sleepily.

Alexis simply shook her head at which he sighed and exclaimed.

"Well I guess it can't be helped then."

Jaden rose to his feet and rubbed his eyes. He opened them to see Alexis clearly for the first time since she had come upstairs. She was wearing a long, flowing white night gown which radiated in the moonlight. A small blush appeared across his face as he drifted into a daydream. Alexis lightly shoved him causing him to snap back to reality.

"Come on stop falling asleep and grab your duel disk already."

"Oh yeah right… sorry about that."

He rummaged through his knapsack haphazardly before finding his duel disk. In a matter of minutes Jaden and Alexis stood face to face ready to duel.

"_This duel will tell me everything I need to know. Come on Jaden hit me with your best shot."_

Both their duel disks activated in unison and their Life point counters both read 4000.

"I'll make the first move Jaden." She announced.

"Right then come at me with all you've got."

Alexis drew her card.

"I summon Cyber Gymnast in defense mode."

(ATK: 800 DEF: 1800)

"I'll place one card faced down and end my turn."

"My move then."

Jaden drew as well.

"I'll start off by summoning Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode."

(ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400)

"I'll also place one card faced down and end my turn."

Jaden and Alexis both smirked at each other. Both of them had pulled off similar opening moves now it was time things to heat up.

"Back to me and I'll start by activating my Pot of Greed this let's me draw two cards from my deck. Next I reveal my faced down card A Rival Appears! Now I can select one monster on your field and then summon a monster with the same level. I of course pick your Sparkman."

(Level: 4)

"I special summon my Etoile Cyber in attack mode."

(ATK: 1200 DEF: 1600)

"Now I activate Cyber Gymnast's special ability. By discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard I can destroy a face up attack position monster my opponent controls."

As Alexis discarded her card Cyber Gymnast leaped gracefully through the air and struck Sparkman which instantly crumbled to pieces.

"Since I can still normal summon this turn I'll summon Cyber Petit Angel in attack mode."

(ATK: 300 DEF: 200)

"Now that he's summoned I'm allowed to take one Machine Angel Ritual from my deck and add it right to my hand. However it won't stay there long because now I play Machine Angel Ritual."

A large, unlit automated furnace appeared on Alexis' side of the field. Suddenly Cyber Gymnast and Cyber Petit Angel began to glow and turned into beams of light which shot into the furnace. The furnace ignited with an enormous roaring flame.

(Level 4 + 2 =6)

"I ritual summon Cyber Angel Idaten in attack mode."

(ATK: 1600 DEF: 2000)

"Cyber Angel Idaten's effect now activates. This allows me to bring one spell card from my graveyard back to my hand. Ok now Etoile Cyber attack Jaden directly. And now for her effect when she attacks a player directly her attack points increase by five hundred."

(ATK: 1200+500 = 1700)

"I'm gonna have to stop you there Alexis. I activate my faced down card Hero Blast. Here's how it works I select one normal Elemental Hero monster in my graveyard and add it to my hand."

Jaden pulled Sparkman out of the graveyard and back into his hand.

"Now I'm allowed to destroy one monster whose attack is equal to or lower than my Sparkman's. Your Etoile Cyber is safe because of its attack bonus but your Cyber Angel is still fair game."

Bolts of lightning resonated from Jaden's card and struck Cyber Angel Idaten. It was destroyed leaving a trail of smoke. Jaden could hardly see through it and was suddenly met with a shadow hurtling towards him.

(Jaden: 2300)

"Too bad you couldn't stop my Etoile Cyber's attack. I'll place one card faced down and end my turn."

Jaden stumbled back to his feet after taking the attack head on and drew a card. Cold beads of sweat trickled down his neck as he gritted his teeth.

"I activate Polymerization and I use it to fuse my Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elemental Hero Necroshade to summon Elemental Hero Darkbright."

(ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000)

"Darkbright attack her Etoile Cyber."

"Not so fast Jaden I reveal my faced down card Doble Passé."

Darkbright changed its trajectory and attacked Alexis directly almost knocking her over.

(Alexis: 2000)

"Now my Etoile Cyber gets to attack you directly and don't forget about her special ability."

(ATK: 1200+500 = 1700)

(Jaden: 600)

"How do you like that Jaden?"

Jaden took in deep breaths trying to regain his composure.

"Due to Darkbright's effect once it attacks it switches to defense mode. I'll place one card faced down and end my turn."

"Time for me to end this duel. I summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode."

(ATK: 1000 DEF: 800)

"Of course you know all about Cyber Tutu's special ability. When the only monsters you control have an attack higher than this card she can attack you directly, and with only six hundred points left. Well I'm sure you get the picture."

Cyber Tutu started to spin incredibly fast into a tornado and headed straight for Jaden.

"I activate my faced down trap Super Junior Confrontation. The first thing this does is negate your monster's attack."

Cyber Tutu was frozen in her tracks and sent flying backwards.

"Now this card forces your monster with the lowest attack to battle my monster with the lowest defense, after this the battle phase ends. Since both Cyber Tutu and Darkbright have equal attack and defese points not only will my life points be safe but he'll survive the battle as well."

Cyber Tutu began to spin again this time heading for Darkbright.

"Nice try Jaden but I activate the quick-play spell card Prima Light from my hand. This card allows me to tribute my Cyber Tutu and summon in its place my Cyber Prima."

(ATK: 2300 DEF: 1600)

"Since Cyber Tutu is now gone Etoile Cyber has the lowest attack points therefore she will be forced to attack Darkbright. Which means he isn't as safe as you think."

Etoile Cyber attacked Darkbright but as it was destroyed jolts of dark electricity surged through the air and struck Cyber Prima destroying it as well.

"What happened to my Cyber Prima?"

"Darkbright also has a secondary effect. If it's destroyed I can target one monster you control and destroy it as well."

"I'll end my turn with that."

"Well here goes something."

Jaden drew his card and as he did his mouth curved into a familiar smirk.

"I activate the effect of my Necroshade that resides in the graveyard, thanks to which I can normal summon an elemental Hero without a sacrifice this turn. I summon my Elemental Hero Bladedge."

(ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800)

"Now Bladedge attack and finally destroy her Etoile Cyber."

(Alexis: 600)

"And that ties up the score ladies and gentlemen."

Jaden and Alexis stared off each with a smile on their face.

"I'll place this faced down and end my turn."

"It's my turn and I activate the spell card Card of Sanctity. Now we both draw unitl we are each holding six cards."

They both drew multiple times. This time however it was Alexis who was smirking.

"I play the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive, this brings back Etoile Cyber to my hand. Next I activate polymerization and fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to form my Cyber Blader."

(ATK: 2100 DEF: 800)

"There it is Jaden my strongest card and she's about to get even stronger. I activate the spell card Fusion Weapon this increases her attack points by fifteen hundred points"

(ATK: 2100+1500= 3600)

"I win Jaden. Cyber Blader attack his Bladedge."

Alexis' Cyber Blader destroyed Jaden's Bladedge with ease. The force of the attack caused an explosion and another cloud of smoke was formed . As the smoke began to clear Alexis saw Jaden's silhouette.

(Jaden: 600)

"Wait but how?"

Jaden chuckled softly.

"I just activated my trap before you could attack. My Elemental Recharge gave me a 1000 extra life points just before your attack hit."

"You have more lives than a cat Jaden."

She winked at him.

"I think it comes from hanging around with Pharaoh all the time."

He rubbed his head while laughing.

"I'll place one card faced down and end my turn."

Jaden put his hand on his deck but hesitated before drawing. He slowly moved his hand off his deck and back down by his side. He then closed his eyes and looked down.

"Jaden is something wrong?"

Jaden looked up at her and beamed.

"It's just the same as that time."

Alexis' eyes widened and began to shimmer as she noticed the cards on her side of the field. Suddenly her roof and New York skyline below began to fade away and in its place came a torrent of water which soon became a lake. In the background was the Obelisk Blue Girl's dorm with lights shining ever so brightly. Alexis and Jaden no longer stood on concrete but on wooden boats drifting with each wave.

"It was during that duel I was able to understand who you were as a person. I had never met anyone in my life who dueled so much passion, spirit and heart. I wished back then in the depths of my heart that our duel never had to end. It was through that duel I was able realize what an amazing duelist you were. I knew then that you would become someone special in my life. That's one moment that will resonate in my mind forever. Thanks Alexis for sharing that moment with me.

"Jaden…"

Alexis' eyes began to glisten with tears.

"Now let's finish this duel and make a new memory together."

Jaden drew his card and his eyes began to glitter.

"I guess fate has a funny way of doing things. I activate the spell card O-Oversoul, this lets me revive an Elemental Hero and I choose my Sparkman. Next I summon my Elemental Hero Clayman in attack mode."

(ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400, ATK: 800 DEF: 2000)

"Now I pay 500 life points to activate the spell card Double Fusion. This card lets me send the necessary fusion material monsters from my hand or field to perform a fusion summon."

(Jaden: 100)

"Allow me to reacquaint you with my good friend Elemental Hero Thunder Giant."

(ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500)

"You remember what happens next. His special ability activates meaning I can destroy a monster whose original attack is lower than his own."

Lightning began to resonate throughout the sky and shot across the water towards Cyber Blader.

"Not this time Jaden."

The illusion of the water filled lake broke and they were back in the midst of the city.

"I activate the trap card Angel Blast. It negates the activation of your Thunder Giant's effect and destroys it."

Fire exploded from Alexis' card and broke through the lightning and engulfed Thunder Giant.

"I activate the quick-play spell De-Fusion. I release the Thunder Giant Fusion and re-summon Sparkman and Clayman thus stopping your trap. Now I activate the effect of Double Fusion again since it can be used twice in one turn. I re-fuse Sparkman and Clayman to bring back Thunder Giant. Pick up where you left off buddy and activate your special ability."

This time the lightning hit its mark and Alexis' Cyber Blader was no more.

"Here comes the finale. Thunder Giant attack Alexis directly."

(Alexis: 0)

Alexis this time was knocked off her feet by the force of the attack.

"That's game Lexi."

Alexis turned towards Jaden with a scowl on her face. However this quickly faded as if she had come to some sort of realization. She closed her eyes and smiled broadly as she slowly got up, brushing dust of her night gown.

"Thank you Jaden…"

She walked towards the door without another word spoken, eyes still closed and a smile still etched on her face.

"Wait… Alexis?"

Before Jaden could say anymore she had already disappeared down the flight of stairs. He stood there hand outstretched and a look of confusion on his face. After standing there for a couple of more minutes he smiled and looked out over the horizon. The Sun had begun to rise and rays of orange soon intertwined with the inky darkness of night. Jaden didn't know why but he had a feeling that today was going to be extraordinary.

* * *

Writing duels take forever!

I really hope you guys liked this one I worked really hard on it.

P.S. If you take the time to notice or if your wondering yes I have taken their hands into account i.e they are using as many cards as their holding. Im not trying to trick you by having them use more cards than they have :P. On another note Alexis has never used or owned the Card of Sanctity its just that her anime deck list is so limited I had to add something. I hope you can overlook it xD

Hope you enjoyed

Don't forget to Read and Review. I love getting feedback :D

Take care

FTA


End file.
